I Did It My Way
by Turquoise Girl
Summary: I-Pod Challenge. Puck-centric.


I-pod challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do ten of these and then post them

~*~*~*~*~*~

**AN: Been a loooooooooooong time since I last uploaded something. Glee is one of my new favorite things (damn you mid-season break!!!) and I saw a couple of I-Pod challenges. Thought it was interesting and went for it. Hope y'all like it.**

~*~*~*~*~*~

**1. "Sound the Bugle" – Bryan Adams**

He stared at the wall. His knuckles were red and scraped up. They hurt every time he flexed them.

It was over. The secret was out.

Puck flicked a drop of blood from his lip onto the tiled floor.

Quinn cried.

Finn raged.

The Gleeks frozen.

He didn't want to get up.

God, just let him sit here. He didn't know what to do. All paths were closed now. Do not pass Go. Do not collect $200.

Fuck.

A warm finger touched his cheek.

He jerked and looked.

Brown eyes stared worriedly at him.

Puck turned away.

Not this time, Rachel. Can't bring you down with me.

Puck got up and left the choir room.

**2. "Earth Angel" – The Crew Cuts**

He saw her walking down the hallway. Her usual skirt floating about her legs.

She didn't show any reaction to him when she passed by.

He caught a whiff of her shampoo and his stomach clenched.

"Hi, Finn!"

Puck turned around.

She was smiling up at his Gigantor best friend a few feet away.

Finn grinned back. "Hey, Rach."

Puck caught Rachel looking at him out the corner of her eye.

**3. "Heartland (Main Title Sequence)" – George Strait**

Puck stormed into the music room. He went straight to his guitar. His fingers plucked the strings, soothing his anger away.

He didn't want to see Quinn with Finn anymore.

He wanted her to look at him. Smile at him.

God, he just… His heart ached.

What he wanted, he couldn't have.

He wasn't simple enough for Quinn.

He was just Puck.

**4. "Tuesday's Gone" – Lynyrd Skynyrd**

It began with a fight.

Puck wanted to give Quinn some money and she refused even though she really needed it.

They hissed angrily at each other, trying to keep their voices down.

Quinn called him a Lima loser man whore.

Puck called her a frigid ice bitch.

He left the empty classroom after she slapped him.

Puck ignored the hospital room and the people in it.

He kept thinking maybe if he had just stayed away like she wanted him to, this never would have happened.

He shrugged off any stares and comforting hands. Puck told Rachel to leave him the fuck alone, making Finn come to her defense.

Why the fuck wasn't he with Quinn?

Puck slumped in the chair and hid his face in his hands.

It was his fault. He'd read that stress wasn't good for pregnant chicks.

Why did he make her stressed out?

He'd been in the nurse's office, blowing off Math, when Finn carried her in. Blood dripped down her legs.

The next thirty minutes were a blur, but they went to the hospital. All the Gleeks cut class.

Puck couldn't talk really. Not if he wanted to keep from crying.

His baby was gone.

Quinn never told Finn the truth.

Their baby was gone.

Miscarriage.

Bye-bye, baby girl.

It wasn't fair, but Puck would keep Quinn's secret. He owed her.

Soon this whole thing wouldn't matter anyway.

**5. "Brothers Under the Sun" – Bryan Adams**

When Noah Puckerman met Finn Hudson, he was 8 and a half and Finn had just turned 8. They bonded over their absent fathers (Puck's gone and Finn's dead) and hardworking mothers.

They talked about wanting to be construction workers, rock stars, play pro football, and date all the pretty girls.

They were inseparable.

When Noah became Puck, he was 12.

That was the year his friendship with Finn got a little rocky.

Puck was mean and tough, but he managed to stay friends with Finn even though he made girls cry.

Finn was the knight in shining armor.

Puck wasn't.

Noah could have been.

Despite their differences, they were as close as brothers as they entered high school at 14.

**6. "What I've Been Looking For (Ryan/Sharpei version)" – High School Musical**

Puck drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. The radio played quietly.

"Noah, am I pretty?" a small voice asked from the passenger seat.

Puck glanced over, a frown on his face. "Dude, you're kickass."

"Brandon doesn't think so."

He snorted. "Brandon's a punk. Who are you going to believe: him or your awesome big brother?"

"You."

**7. "I Got Rhythm (Take the Lead Remix)" – Lena Horne feat. Q-Tip**

Puck knew Rachel dressed like an old lady. Button-ups and cardigans and skirts with knee high socks.

She needed some tight ass jeans and a normal shirt. Fuck, she'd be the hottest girl in school.

Puck would totally go after her if she dressed normal. He'd even stop the slushie facials.

Too bad she didn't. That girl was whack.

**8. "Somebody Knows You Now" – Brad Paisley**

She was crying in the choir room again.

Finn had just left, running like his ass was on fire.

He sighed, fingers tightening on the handle of his guitar case.

Well, he wasn't about to be chased out by tears and a psycho midget.

Puck pulled open the door and glanced at her teary face. "Berry."

"Puck." She sniffled, straightening like it was commonplace she was crying.

Sadly, that was probably true. Mostly because of him.

He opened his case and lifted his guitar.

"Bleachers or not, I wouldn't have broken up with you."

"I know."

"I know you know."

They stayed there while Puck strummed his guitar.

**9. "Devil's Daughter" – Silvertide**

Puck hungrily kissed her, practically devouring her.

She writhed in his arms. She pressed against him until his pants were almost too tight.

They stumbled up the stairs, lips never leaving each other.

He cupped her breasts and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held onto her even after they tumbled onto the bed.

Her lips sucked at his neck and he grinded against her. Her moans just about deafened him.

She tore his shirt off and kissed his chest. She kicked off her shoes and straddled him.

Her skirt had easy access.

Puck grinned, knowing he was going to get laid.

Fuck yeah.

**10. "If You Want Blood (You Got It)" – AC/DC**

He had to know.

Puck looked at this year's yearbook.

At this year's Glee photo.

He saw red.

Glaring at everyone as he left the library, he went for the locker room. It was almost time for practice.

Slamming the door open, Puck stomped in. Everyone went quiet.

Heading straight for Jackson and Daniels, who froze at his stone-cold gaze, he let a fist fly and Puck hit Jackson in the jaw.

The resounding slam of lockers snapped Daniels out of shock and soon the locker room fell into madness.

Puck slammed his fists into Daniels' stomach.

Jackson came back up and popped Puck in the eye.

Another fist and Jackson was out for the count.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Coach Tanaka roared.

Puck was pulled off of Daniels and Peterson. He had a split lip, split cheek, black eye, and sore ribs.

Still, it wasn't as bad as the other three.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Whaddya think? Never really did a drabble, let alone ten. Were they drabblesque?**


End file.
